Realidad o Fantasía
by Angel-Geminis
Summary: Ella sabia que estaba mal.. Sabia que era incorrecto.. Sabia que las manos que la recorrían eran las de su hermano.. Entonces por que..? Porque no podía apartarlo.


Aquí yo de nuevo xD hacia mucho que no escribia y esto salió de un momento de fastidio en clase… disfrútenlo!...

…

Sasha era una mujer como muchas, hermosa, delicada y sutil, pero tras ese cuerpo humano, se ocultaba el alma de aquella diosa mitológica que tantas batalla había librado

Ya habían pasado casi 6 años desde que ella fue apartada de su dulce Alone y su querido Tenma.. Habían pasado 5 años desde que el mismo Tenma la había encontrado allí en el santuario y había portado con orgullo la armadura de Pegaso.. Como caballero, como amigo, como hermano, el había emprendido aquella misión para liberar el alma de Alone de aquel vil y despiadado dios que lo controlaba,.. Ahora ella estaba allí, observando el santuario desde el balcón, hacia rato que el cielo rojizo que la recibió se había convertido en un manto negro y estrellado, hermoso, Mágico y majestuoso, sus ojos observaban sin ver el horizonte donde se unía el cielo y la tierra, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, su mente viajaba desde su infancia hasta la actualidad analizando y tratando de memorizar cada detalle, desde hacia mucho el dolor en su corazón se había incrementado, había fallado, como Diosa y como humana, ella había encarnado en un niña mortal con la sola misión de proteger a aquel ser puro que se convertiría en el contenedor de su enemigo mortal, pero había fallado, las cartas no se movieron como ella había planeado y ahora debía enfrentarse no solo a ese Dios.. Si no a su hermano..

Alone, su mente susurraba ese nombre con nostalgia, su dulce Alone, tímido, tierno, cariñoso,.. Era increíble pensar que era el quien había matado y destruido a tantas personas y ciudades, aquellos ojos verdes puros y bondadosos se posaron en aquel lienzo que adornaba el cielo, negó rápidamente ante el temor que la invadió y se recrimino por pensar en una derrota, no podía, ella no podía darse por vencida, había personas que confiaban en ella, que estaban dispuestos a apoyarla, y ella había jurado que la muerte de sus caballeros no seria en vano.

Su vestido ondeo con suavidad cuando ella se giro de vuelta a su cuarto, camino tranquila hacia su cama hasta que algo la hizo detenerse en seco, era imposible, no podía,.. Sus ojos se abrieron con el terror y la sorpresa reflejados, por que debía ser cierto.. Ella lo observaba, allí frente a sus ojos, aquel en quien pensaba, ahora convertido en un hombre, le sonreía divertido desde su propio lugar de descanso..

-buenas noches athena- su cabello negro, sus ojos emitían un destello maligno y divertido, no, ese no era su Alone, ya no lo era..  
-hades.. A que debo el honor de tu visita?- tras el manto oscuro de la noche le era difícil detallar a ciencia cierta sus expresiones, aunque ese aroma, esas facciones, incluso ese cosmo era inconfundible.  
-te molesta mi visita?- se levanto con gracia y sus pasos resonaron en el silencio- tenia ganas de hablar contigo - su tono de voz era suave y divertido.  
-no me molesta.. Al contrario es extraño.. Como llegaste.. -de forma intuitiva ella dio un paso atrás cuando el se poso frente a ella-  
El gesto no paso por alto por el Dios quien sonrió de nuevo como quien oculta una travesura.  
-oh.. Mi querida athena.. Eso no es problema ahora, de cualquier forma para ti y para mi no hay limites en este mundo-  
Frunció el ceño, se sentía acorralada, la tranquilidad con la que se dirigía ese hombre la ponía nerviosa.  
-es posible que si los halla, no somos dueños y señores, este mundo no es nuestro Hades, nosotros solo somos visitantes que vienen a cumplir un deber no ha adueñarnos- a pesar de su nerviosismo su voz se escucho serena y tranquila, se fijo en como una de sus manos se levanto hasta posarse en su mejilla.  
-siempre tan patética - aquella caricia, aquel susurro, sintió una corriente recorrerla- tus palabras son tan carentes de significado ante mis ideales- su mano se deslizo hasta acariciar sus labios, el hombre frente a ella clavo sus ojos en ellos, carnosos, delicados, vírgenes.

Los ojos verdes estaban anonadados, su cuerpo congelado, su mente gritaba que se apartara pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su garganta estaba seca y no emitía las palabras que quería decía.  
Aquella mano bajo por su cuello delineando con sus dedos la fina y delicada piel de esa mujer, su mirada seguía el recorrido de su mano hasta detenerse en el inicio de su pecho.

-es confuso no crees? -murmuro mas para el que para ella - confuso, prohibido y tan tentador- se movió mas a ella hasta rosar sus labios contra la piel de su cuello, sin tocarla aun, la sintió temblar, sabia que ella estaba atrapada, si escaba el fácilmente podría acorralarla y tomarla a la fuerza, pero en el fondo no deseaba eso, solo quería sentirla, disfrutarla, sonrió divertido -no dirás nada?- su lengua dio una pequeña lamida, y sintió un cosquilleo ante lo dulce y suave de su piel, sus manos se movieron a su cintura, recorriendo con suavidad su silueta, la sintió arquear su cuello a sus lamidas y besos, entregándole mas de ese piel.

Ella sabia que estaba mal.. Sabia que era incorrecto.. Sabia que las manos que la recorrían eran las de su hermano.. Entonces por que..? Porque no podía apartarlo. Su mente jugaba sucio sentía su lengua recorrerla y ella no podía mas que arquearse, no sabia por que pero su cuerpo no estaba respondiéndole a ella, le respondía a el.. A sus caricias, a sus besos, dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

Jugueteo con su muslo, apretando esa piel con posesión y deseo, no se había equivocado, tras ese vestido realmente se encontraban unas piernas deseables, hacia tanto que ansiaba recorrerla, hacia tanto que alucinaba con hacerla gemir, dejo esa piel delicada marcada con una pequeña mordida y sonrió, al escuchar su quejido placentero, era de el, solo de el, en ese instante athena le pertenecía, y a esas alturas ya no se apartaría.

Sus manos,.. no, ella debía parar, sus besos, no, no,.. Su mordida.. Reacciona, reacciona Sasha..

Podía sentirla tensarse a cada caricia, sabia lo que pensaba, podía sentir sus pensamientos, su sonrisa se hacia mas descarada, subió por su barbilla ansioso de ser el quien saboreara esos carnosos labios, por primera vez desde que empezara sus caricias se tomo un momento para observarla, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo sus parpados, temblando con temor, sus labios entreabiertos buscando un poco de aire, quiso regocijarse en su victoria pero si lo hacia era posible que ella reaccionara, se acerco sutil, suave hasta posicionar sus labios en los ella, si, tan dulces, suaves y vírgenes como los soñaba, la sentía moverlos nerviosa, atontada y tímida, era de el, realmente ella estaba derrotada, la aferro por su cintura pegándola a el mientras saboreaba.

Su mente estaba en blanco, realmente ella estaba en blanco, no pudo apartarse no puedo apartarlo y ahora esos labios la besaban con tanta calma y suavidad que le era increíble pensar que estaba en brazos del dios de la muerte.

Se movió con prisa y deseoso coloco sus manos en su hombro y deslizo los tirantes de su vestido a cada lado sin apartar sus labios de los de ella, escucho el susurro de la tela deslizarse hasta caer al suelo, descubierta, tembló en sus brazos y la sintió separarse, ahora esos verdes brillantes lo observaban confundida y temerosa mientras sus manos trataban de cubrir su desnudes.

-tu... Tu... - tartamudeaba sin saber que decir-  
-shsss- coloco un dedo en sus labios y pego su frente a la de ella con suavidad mientras la abrazaba- solo déjame demostrar.. -susurro bajo y sincero.

Un escalofrió la recorrió entera, sinceridad, era imposible, el no era así, nunca había sido así.. Por que ahora?.. por que el?.. no podía apartarse, la forma en que la tomaba era posesiva pero suave, lo observo en silencio hasta sentir sus labios de nuevo en ella, cerro sus ojos, sus besos la dominaban, la atontaban por completo, seria posible que aquel vil y despiadado dios conservara un poco de ternura y amor en el?... sintió sus manos recorrerla con suavidad, escucho como su túnica caía al suelo también y de un momento a otro se vio a si misma en brazos de aquel hombre que ahora la conducía a la cama.

Se sentía aturdido, que demonios había dicho?.. se supone que el deseaba tenerla, solo era eso, un capricho mas, su cuerpo, sus pechos.. por que demonios se comportaba tan suave con ella, por que la llevaba con aquella delicadeza y la posaba en la cama, por que se posicionaba sobre ella con tanto cuidado de no lastimarla?..

Sus ojos la observaban confundidos, el se estaba debatiendo algo, seria posible?.. y si quizás?.. esta vez fue ella quien se elevo un poco y beso sus labios.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, ella… ella realmente.?.. su mente perdió el control de sus acciones acaricio sus caderas y subió hasta sus pechos acariciándolos con suavidad, la escucho gemir en sus labios, sus besos bajaron por su barbilla, su cuello hasta tomar con su lengua ese punto sensible en ella, lamio con suavidad su pezón, sus gemidos eran sin duda alguna la mejor de las melodías que había escuchado en siglos.

Sus manos recorrieron su espalda desnuda, sentía su lengua jugar con ella, pero ya no era dueña de su acciones, rasguño con suavidad su blanca piel entregándose a las sensaciones.

Dejo escapar un jadeo al sentir su movimiento, su mano derecha se movió hasta aquella zona ansiada y virgen y la estimulo con suavidad.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, dejo caer sus manos a ambos lados y aferraba las sabanas bajo ella.

Uno de sus dedos se coló en su interior y la escucho emitir un quejido adolorido.

Lo sintió moverse un poco hasta besarla de nuevo.

No entendía del todo el por que de sus acciones, pero sentía una punzada en su interior al verla sufrir.. Estimulo con suavidad su intimidad hasta sentirla lista, apoyo su frente en ella y la observo en silencio esperando su afirmación.

Sin saber por que, su rostro se movió de forma afirmativa, grito, realmente grito con fuerza, sintió escapar de sus ojos un par de gruesas lágrimas, dolía, le dolía tanto.

La aferro a su cuerpo mientras emitía un gruñido, esa estrechez lo apretaba de forma tan placentera, contuvo su impulso y se movió con suavidad en ella.

La pequeña estancia, silenciosa y vacía se lleno de gemidos y jadeos de placer, la pasión, el deseo y.. el amor? Retumbaban en ambos cuerpos desnudos que se fundían en uno solo…

Se sintió venir con fuerza….

Lo sintió tensarse…

Ambos gritaron al unisonio cuando el momento llego a su fin, cayeron uno sobre otro agotados y exhaustos,..

El levanto su rostro en cuanto recupero el aliento y la observo, sus labios se movieron componiendo dos palabras, y el observo la sorpresa reflejada en ese rostro antes de partir..

…

Lejos del santuario, lejos incluso de la tierra, el temido dios abrió sus ojos y compuso una sonrisa, deslizo la túnica hacia un lado de su cuerpo y observo su espalda en el espejo.

-encantadora y agresiva- susurro para el mismo y relamió sus labios- quizás sea cierto o no… tan siquiera permíteme disfrutar el sueño, mi querida athena!...

…

Se despertó sobre exaltada cuando su fiel sagitario la llamo con preocupación, al parecer se había quedado dormida apoyada en el balcón.

-estas bien?... athena sama?...-el hombre la observaba preocupado-

-si..si.. lo lamento solo me quede dormida- le sonrió con calma-

-estas segura?, estas algo agitada? –llevo una mano a su frente-

-si si, solo fue un… sueño… -mantuvo su sonrisa, mientras pequeños fragmentos llegaban a su mente haciéndola sonrojar-

-será mejor que descanses –el caballero le sonrió de vuelta- si necesitas algo llámame – se levanto con cuidado y la incorporo de forma delicada – creo que golpeaste tu cuello… tienes un moretón –

Ella llevo una mano al lugar que el señalaba y sonrió nerviosa

-descuida, no es nada, lamento preocuparte Sisyphus, estoy algo agotada-

-como diga mi diosa..- se inclino frente a ella en una reverencia y salió de su despacho-

Una vez sola observo el cielo, sus dedos acariciaron el moretón en su cuello, y ella se pregunto si realmente había pasado?, si realmente ellos habían echo lo que hicieron? O fue una simple ilusión?.. por que a su parecer, era completamente imposible, que Hades, el Dios de la muerte, su enemigo mortal, hubiera dicho que la amaba…

…

Y que tal quedo? Espero les gustara se que esta algo seco pero hacia tanto que no escribía.. opiniones? Mejoras? Comentario? Rewiers?...


End file.
